Want to Join?
by pandaphant
Summary: SYOC Please send in characters, more details inside! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! SO after sending in a character for an SYOC and consulting with my friend, Thors-wife-4ever, I decided I want to do one, but only if I get enough people to send in characters! So here's the form:**

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday:

Personality:

Appearance:

Celebrity Look-A-Like:

Clothing Style:

Family:

History:

Home Life:

House (Size, location, etc.):

Clique:

Clubs/Teams:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

What they look for in a relationship/friendship:

Audition Song:

Songs to Sing (as many as you want):

Why they joined glee club:

Secrets:

Insecurities:

Story Lines:

Anything Else:

**And yes, I did copy and paste the form from Countrygurly4's SYOC, since that's the only SYOC I know and the one I sent my own characters… so yeah. Please send in your characters!**


	2. Introducing Part 1

Easton Brooks walked confidently down the hallway. He was practically strutting. He pulled the front of his jacket and winked at the group of Cheerios he passed. They burst into giggles and whispers. On the way to English, he passed a girl with long brown hair. Her eyes were large and dark brown and she had a mole on her left cheek, but overall, East thought she was kinda of attractive. He intercepted her path.

"Hey." He leaned on the arm he put in front of her to stop her. "I'm Easton." The girl blushed and cleared her throat. She pulled on the hem of her shirt.

"Hello." She tried to move past him, but he moved with her.

"What's your name?" Easton tried.

"Jennifer." She again tried to move past him, with no avail. But then she faked left and went right, successfully moving past Easton. She shuffled down the hallway, not sparing East another glance. He was left staring after her in confusion. Didn't she think he was hot?

Jennifer 'Triple J' Johnson turned the corner and leaned against the wall. She let out a deep breath and poked her head around the corner. Easton wasn't there. Jenny was really confused. Why was Easton, one of the most popular boys in school, talking to _her_? She hurried down towards the Theatre room. She opened the door and waved to her friends.

"Sorry." She said. She took her seat and tried to pay attention, but her mind couldn't help but race back to Easton. What did he want with her?

Sophie Eller held her head up high with a smile on her face. She was in her usual good mood. She smiled at everyone she saw, even when they glared at her or rolled their eyes. It didn't matter if they thought she was weird, because Sophie liked herself and that's all that mattered. She saw Damon Mitchell carrying a slushy. Damon had just moved from New York, but already he had a title as the school's bad boy.

Now, Sophie's not one to judge people or call people names, but Damon is a complete jerk. He was constantly throwing slushies' at random people. Sophie ducked into a different hallway. She was wearing her Cheerio's uniform and even if she was slushied, Coach Sylvester would _kill_ her if it got stained. She practically ran down the hallway trying not to be late for Cheerios practice because of her detour. She passed the bulletin board and one of the papers caught her eye.

_Join Glee Club!_ It read. _Audition now!_ There were lines for signatures, but no one had put their name. Glee club. Wasn't that the club where you sing and compete against other schools? Sophie liked singing. She got a guitar for the birthday when she was ten, so she taught herself how to sing and play the guitar. Sophie signed her name on the first line.

Damon Mitchell walked around with the slushy in his hand, smirking to himself when the other students cowered away from him. There was one girl with strawberry blonde hair who hadn't noticed him. She was putting stuff away in her locker with her back turned to him.

"Hey." He said to her. She turned around and before she could react he threw the slushy in her face. She gasped. The red-dye was sure to stain the dress she was wearing. She looked at him then attempted to wipe the ice out of her eyes. Damon smirked at her, dropped the empty cup, and walked away.

He could her locker shut, but he didn't look back. After all, she was nothing to him. Everyone in this town was a loser. They all deserved it.

Kerri Anderson shivered. The slushy was starting to seep through her dress. She hurried as much as she could towards the bathroom, and bumped into the doorframe in her hurry. Dropping her bag by the door, she turned on the sink and began to wash the ice off her face.

"Need some help?" A voice asked. Kerri jumped and spun around. There was short girl with pink hair standing there with a kind smile on her face. "I'm Petra."

"Kerri." Kerri smiled at Petra. "Can-can you get my clothes from my bag?" Petra nodded and bent down to fetch her extra clothes. When you've been to McKinley for a while, you start carrying around extra pairs of clothes. Petra waited patiently as Kerri washed the dye out of her hair. When she was finished, Petra handed her the clothes. Kerri went into one of the stalls.

Petra tried to make small talk through the awkward moment.

"So, uh, what happened?" She asked.

"Damon Mitchell."

"Ah."

"Yeah. He seems to bully me more than everybody else."

"I only got slushied once. It was last year by this really rude senior chick. It wasn't fun."

"I know, it kind of burns when it gets in your eyes." Kerri said. She stepped out of the stall in a brand new dress. It looked similar to the other one, so most people wouldn't notice that it's different. "What class do you have next? Err, should I say now?" Petra smiled at her.

"Calculus." Kerri blushed and immediately felt guilty. She thought Petra was a Sophomore or a Freshman. "I know, I'm short." Petra only smiled at her. "What class do you have?"

"English."

"That's near the calculus room. I'll walk with you." They walked out of the bathroom, Kerri trying to squeeze the excess water out of her hair. They walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward or anything.

"Hey, what's that?" Petra asked. She pointed to the bulletin board.

"The bulletin board?" Kerri asked confused.

"No, the sign on it." Well that's specific. Kerri gave her a look. "The white one." It was the only white paper on the board. All of the others were brightly colored like pink and blue. Petra moved closer to read it, and Kerri shuffled after her. _Join Glee Club!_ It read. _Audition now!_ Petra smiled and signed her name, right under Sophie Eller. The cheerleader? Kerri asked herself in disbelief. No way.

"Are you going to audition?" Kerri shook her head. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Kerri refused. "Please, please, please, please!"

"Fine." Kerri sighed and grabbed the pen hanging next to it. Petra Williams and Kerri Anderson.

Nate Reynolds was feeling guilty. Not that he was showing it, of course not! Sure, he likes being himself, but around the jocks, being different is bad. And yes, he _hates_ bullying the other students, but he does have a reputation to keep. Nonetheless, he always goes back and secretly apologizes to whatever kid he bullied.

"Are you listening to me, fairy?" One of the jocks snapped. For a second, Nate thought he was talking to him, but then he realized that the jock was talking to the kid he targeted. The boy had short brown hair and this weird shade of grey and blue.. He was actually pretty hot. Nate mentally slapped himself. _Don't._ He told himself. _This will only make things harder for you later._

"Unfortunately, yes." The boy answered. "Now if you don't mind, I have a place I need to be." He tried to move past, but the jock, Daniel, shoved him against the locker.

"I don't think so." Nate had to save this kid, but how? Luckily, the bell rang for next period. Daniel literally growled and held him against the locker.

"You got lucky this time, homo." Daniel walked away after giving the boy a harsh glare. "You coming?" He asked Nate.

"I, uh, gotta get some stuff for my next class." Daniel nodded and continued on his way. As soon as he turned the corner, Nate turned to the boy. He was slightly surprised to see the boy had moved way on the other side of the hallway.

"Wait up!" I exclaimed. The boy turned around, saw him and rolled his eyes. Nate reached him and gave him a small smile. "I'm so sorry. I should have stopped him."

"Why didn't you?" The question shocked him.

"It's just-" Nate took a deep breath. "My popularity means kind of a lot to mean. I hate the way people-mainly me- treat other people. I just want to fit in and not be bullied, you know?" The boy nodded slowly.

"Kind of. I'm Zander."

"Nate."

"Well, Nate, at least you have the decency to apologize."

"You know, Zander, I think you're pretty cool."

**Hey! Sorry for the delay! The last one about Nate and Zander just kind of came to me and wrote itself, but I'm kind of glad! The next chapter or so will just introduce the characters, but I couldn't use all the characters your guys sent me and I'm really sorry! I'm going to put the list of Characters I'm using right after this author's note, and if it's not on there, I'm really sorry! The amount of character were overwhelming, so I picked the first one I got.**

**-Petra Williams**

**-Justin Darrence**

**-Mark Erickson**

**- Blake Micah Williams**

**-Nathan Reynolds**

**-Jennifer Jade Aquino Johnson**

**-Samantha (Sammie, Sazzle)**

**-Indiana Thorne**

**-Sabrina Fuentes**

**-Zander Carter**

**-Harold James Thompson**

**-Caspian Stark**

**-Easton Thomas Brooks**

**-Kerri Anderson**

**-Sophia Abigail Eller**

**-Damon Mitchell**

**-Zoey Grace**

**-Kaden Finney**

**Yes there are more guys, but in my defense, 3 of them are gay so I can't pair them up with girls!**


End file.
